


Klein Bottle

by Killde_Achilles



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Las ruinas circulares AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is true about Will Graham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klein Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> 环形废墟AU

Klein bottle①  
Will能感觉到河水的冲刷，沐浴在温暖的阳光里，而Abigail手里拿着鱼线，在他身边欢笑。他在教她飞钓的技巧，正如他的父亲Hobbes教她狩猎。他站在那天熟悉的河流里，这个Abigail聪明伶俐，她做的已经很好了——比起Will其他那些失败的作品。女孩笑的真切，脖子上的伤疤依旧狰狞，一切都那么清晰，几乎让他误认为这些都是真实发生的。但是当Will伸出手去，想要触摸她的脸颊的时候，他能看见，少女脖子上的疤痕崩裂了，鲜血在涌出，一如记忆中在厨房里的那天。她试图堵住伤口，却是徒劳，她倒下了，瞳孔慢慢放大，源源不断的流水飞溅，伴随着血珠，黑色在原本清澈的流水中扩散，水逐渐浑浊，然后黑色拉长，血液被不断冲走。一切都在扭曲，碎裂，梦境在崩溃。  
Will在自己的帐篷里醒来。他就快完成了，却又失败了。他从很早就开始尝试了，从Hannibal离开以后，可是他不能回忆起Hannibal是何时离开的，时间对于他来说似乎不再是问题，他的腹部上那个疤痕时不时会疼，这提醒他一切都是真实的。他不清楚自己的过去，只有在与Hannibal相识后的一切才是清楚的。不过他不是很在意这些。  
他想象那颗年轻的心脏又开始跳动，他支起骨骸，他看见鲜嫩的肌肉在生长，皮肤在覆盖，他透过耳膜听见那具躯体皮下血液流动的声音，脉搏的跳动，心脏的搏击。  
他在重新构建那个生命——在他的梦境之中。  
一开始，Will的进程并不顺利。他所创造出的不过是个不会动的人偶，而不是真正意义上的人。她只是个人偶，甚至还谈不上是尸体。他只能摧毁那个失败之作，不过这样更好。  
他前往各地的图书馆，寻找那些流传着炼金术的时代的书籍，寻求方法。他怀着希冀又一次次失望。他不能停止地会想到Hannibal，那个给予了自己一切又夺走了一切的男人。他不知道自己是不是该恨他。  
那天黄昏，他在图书馆睡着了。他梦见了书上看到的那尊塑像，梦见它有了生气，在颤动：不是虎和马的、难以形容的杂种，而兼有那两种动物的性质，同时又是一头公牛、一朵玫瑰、一场暴风雨。那个多重性的神祗告诉他，它在尘世的名字是“火”，曾在那座环形的庙宇里接受人们的供奉和膜拜，它使他梦见的幻影奇妙地有了生气，以致所有的生物，除了“火”本身和那做梦的人之外，都认为它是有血有肉的人。  
Will醒来时，他还是在图书馆。他立即动身，要前往那里，那座环形废墟。  
他在一个偏僻的山坳发现了那座废墟，那时他已经筋疲力尽了。Will费力地支起了帐篷，接下来他只需要躺下来做梦。  
他闭上眼睛，一切他早已了然于心。  
这次，他能看见一个完整的Abigail，那时她还在医院里的时候。她还睡着，像童话里的睡美人。他日复一日地做梦，在梦中陪伴那昏迷的少女，忍受着失去Hannibal的孤独。  
不知过了多久，少女终于醒来了。她恢复了记忆中的美丽，而不再是最初的那种不会动不会思考的人偶。Will加长了睡眠的时间，他在梦中教授她飞钓，陪她一起狩猎，甚至和她一起遛狗，去完成以前所有那些他梦想着他们三人一起生活的情况。只可惜没有Hannibal，Will略有些惋惜地想，但是等少女真真实实出现和他一起寻到Hannibal后这一切就会变成现实。  
Will笃定这是他所要的那个Abigail，为了让少女熟悉现实，他让她去对面的山上立一面旗帜。第二天早上，他迫不及待地醒来，惊喜地看见了那面旗子。他成功了，他创造了一个真实的Abigail。为了不使少女感到奇怪，Will让她忘却了梦中他们一起度过的时光。  
他要带着他的女儿去意大利，他要去寻找Hannibal，即便在经历了那么多之后，他仍想和他一起逃亡。但他不敢让Abigail接触火。这样她便会发现自己的不同之处，而自己就会失去他，那是所有的父亲最害怕的事情。  
他晚上不再梦见那个环形废墟。相反，他梦见了Hannibal。  
Hannibal温柔地抚过他的脊背，与他十指相扣，唇上传来温暖的触感。他就躺在那里，任由对方剥下他的外衣，露出苍白的本质。Hannibal在欣赏他，而他就像被驯化的某种动物般那么顺从。后穴不知节制地吞下对方扩张的手指，饥渴的肠壁吮吸着它们。在Hannibal抽出手指之后，他自觉爬上对方的身体，慢慢吞下那根挺立的阴茎，努力用整个身体套弄着它，头部蹭过前列腺带来一次又一次的快感。Hannibal的手扶住Will的腰，另一只手握住Will滴着前液的阴茎温柔地套弄。他能感觉到汹涌而来的高潮，不可克制地绞紧肠壁。Hannibal挺身射进了他体内。他疲惫地倒下，对方亲吻爱抚着他。然后两人都沉沉睡去。  
Will再次醒来时，他还是躺在汽车旅馆的床上，没有另一个人的味道。那是个梦。他看着自己流出的精液，有些不知所措。  
事情每况愈下，Will控制不了自己的梦境，他夜复一夜地梦到Hannibal与自己在不同的地方以不同的方式做爱。只是奇怪的是，他们从来没有说过一句话。  
唯一一次，Hannibal轻轻咬住他的耳垂，拥抱着Will，在他耳畔低语。那声音传入耳中却只剩嗡嗡的蜂鸣。Will不能分辨出他到底说了什么，那里就像是故意被改变遗忘了一般，想要掩饰掉什么。  
这困扰着他，他越来越不敢睡眠，只得在早上去两个街区外的小店购买咖啡。当他一边喝着咖啡试图理清思绪的时候，他看见那旅馆的方向冒起了黑烟。他突然想起Abigail还在那里面，这世上只有他与火知晓她是个幻影，这样一切都会败露。  
Will到达旅店门前时他只是向身上泼了桶水就冲入了冒着火舌的楼中。出乎意料，并没有想象中应有的灼伤感，火焰没有吞噬他的皮肉，而是不烫不灼地抚慰他，淹没了他。然后Hannibal的声音突兀地出现在了脑中，那时他附在他耳边低声叹息的话语，Will突然能听懂了。  
“Will…Will…我多么希望，此时此刻…你能真真切切地出现在这里…就和我一起…”  
他终于惭愧地知道自己也是一个幻影，别人梦中的一个替代品。

 

①在数学领域中，克莱因瓶（Klein bottle）是指一种无定向性的平面，比如二维平面，就没有“内部”和“外部”之分。在拓扑学中，克莱因瓶（Klein Bottle）是一个不可定向的拓扑空间。克莱因瓶最初由德国几何学大家菲立克斯·克莱因 (Felix Klein) 提出。在1882年，著名数学家菲立克斯·克莱因 (Felix Klein) 发现了后来以他的名字命名的著名“瓶子”。克莱因瓶的结构可表述为：一个瓶子底部有一个洞，现在延长瓶子的颈部，并且扭曲地进入瓶子内部，然后和底部的洞相连接。


End file.
